User talk:Feldon30
Warden epic weapon timeline Greetings! While I appreciate your willingness to help out on the warden epic weapon timeline, please do not change the individual quests so that they no longer match the steps in game. I've reverted your edits to A Broken Barrier and your edits to the Warden Epic Weapon Timeline have also been reverted. The individual quests should match how they are done in game, and the timeline page is used for the general, high-level overview of the quest line. Thanks! --Lordebon 18:57, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Ranger Epic is 1 page for all steps. Warden is a dozen. Why? Signature quests often "rename" but the overarching quest line is A Broken Barrier. Considering how unbelievably slow Wikia is these days, I thought it made sense to merge into 1.Feldon30 19:43, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::See what Kodia said below. Also, the in-game method of presenting the quest varies as well... my understanding is that the ranger epic weapon is indeed just two quests, one for the fabled and one for the mythical. In that case, it's fine as it is, since that is how it appears in game. However, the Warden epic weapon quest is not clumped into two quests but is instead separated into all the different individual quests you see named on this site. The inconsistency is not on part of EQ2i but on part of SOE. --Lordebon 23:53, 24 August 2008 (UTC) They are inconsistent because they are still in the form that was used when we were first gathering information about them. They will all eventually be in the format of other long quest series with multiple quest names. As such, all current epic pages will become summary pages for their respective lines and the quests that make them up will be created, if they don't exist already.--Kodia 19:47, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Step backwards in my opinion, but who am I to argue? I'll take a snapshot of the Ranger and Illusionist pages before they gets split into 20 pages. :) An example of an epic quest line that significantly changes name is the Dirge quest line. It's 3 completely differently named quests.Feldon30 01:57, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Well, one of the things I think you might consider doing is creating an alternate way of looking at the quest as an option for those people you think it might benefit. We've actually done this in a couple of instances (Unrest is a good example, though it's not yet quite complete). Would you be willing to do up a page for the ones you think need a single page write up? That way we could have both, but the main page would be the one that matches the others. The beginning paragraph of the page could specifically say why it's all on one page and the rest could be the write up as you see fit. Would that be a good compromise? Let me know and we can talk about what it should be called.--Kodia 11:40, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :I just copied over the steps from the subquests which only have 1-2 updates each so that the main article A Broken Barrier had most of the steps in one list. I did clean up the Warden Epic Weapon Timeline page to point to A Broken Barrier rather than having fragments of the quest details.Feldon30 18:26, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::I actually agree that it's nice to have all the information in one place. However, the timeline and individual quest pages are just not the particular place for it by the way things are organized on eq2i. Perhaps what we can do is start creating "cheatsheets" for a timeline... maybe make it a sub-page, like Warden Epic Weapon Timeline/Summary and put it step-by-step for the full timeline there. Then we have both. Thoughts? --Lordebon 21:37, 26 August 2008 (UTC) That's another way to do it too, but we don't get the subpage in the overall article count, if I'm not mistaken. :)--Kodia 13:48, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Blind Alleys and Categories More and more, I am finding that when I should be presented with a well-categorized, progressively detailed document, instead I am dumped into a "free for all" alphabetically sorted category. I feel these pages lack value. For instance, you are viewing Illusionist and click on Equipment. Here is the resulting page: http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Illusionist_Equipment . Very limited usefulness to an Illusionist. I don't know if a software change has to happen to Wikia to allow sorting categories by some other means than alphabetical. Fields like Tier and Level would be great to sort by. I know it is a lot of hard work and I don't want to criticize.Feldon30 13:46, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Automatic alphabetical categorization is a function of the wiki itself, and I'm not sure there's any other way to have it do it automatically. From what I know, there are ways to dynamically generate pages, but I'm not sure how easy it is to sort them and such, especially since the data for weapons isn't stored in a true database fashion, but instead is stored in the wiki (which then generates the pages using the text). In that regard, I don't think it's a matter of a software change, more that it's just not how the data is organized here. Oh, and User:Uberfuzzy would probably be a good person to ask about the dynamically generated pages. --Lordebon 21:46, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::When I see pages like: *http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Tradeskill_Career_Counselor *http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Haven_Tradeskill_Career_Counselor_NPCs *http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Amy_Recolo it tells me that someone went to a lot of work creating each and every category and subcategory they could think of, but completely left out Qeynos and Gorowyn. What can I do to improve this article? One page for the Tradeskill Career Coulselor with a list of NPCs would best suit the needs of the playerbase in my opinion. I will always vote for the deletion of any category that only has 1 item and will likely only ever have one item. I would like to just fix this page and delete all the unnecessary, redundant categories, but the impression I get is that more and more separate pages is the direction that eq2 wikia is taking, so would any work I do just be reverted? :The categories you're referring to on this page are all automatically generated. And, unfortunately, deleting redundant categories would mean a wholesale restructuring of all our templates and our entire database. HOWEVER, you bring up an excellent point. Right now the article Tradeskill Career Counselor redirects to the category's page because nothing was written in article format. A *useful* page on tradeskill career counseling, perhaps going beyond describing just their locations, would be very welcome. :We've been trying to serve multiple audiences by having both category pages with their short introductions contain links to the longer articles that may be of differing value. Some people want just the list, some people want the description. We can have both, but not on the same page. It would be a great addition to the wiki to have that redirect become a real article in full detail and link to it from the category page. If you'd like to remove the redirect, write an article on that page, and link it from the category page, that would be great. This seems to be the best compromise to suit everyone's needs for now. Would you be interested in starting such an article?--Kodia 17:20, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Nortalz Di'Zok In this article, what do you mean by "pull the switch"? Janze-Nek Coms 15:48, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :There is a switch on the wall just out of agro range from Nortalz which is required to proceed to the Organist, Heirophant, etc. After wiping a couple of times on Nortalz (he has an incredible AoE), we figured out that we could get close enough to the switch, and then pass through to the next area without agroing him.Feldon30 15:58, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Purple shinies Just a heads up letting you know that I removed the Category:Excavation Collections. The information that was being added to the page was for a collection quest, not a true category. I've moved all the information that was originally in that page to Trinkets:Excavation Trinkets to match what I believe is the correct name of the collection (the category would be "Trinkes" not "Excavation"). Cheers!--Kodia 17:56, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :And my apologies for accidently overwriting some of your changes as I was still in the middle of editing.--Kodia 18:02, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::The article is now confusing and ambiguous without an explanation of HOW to get the rarer 6 shinies. They are not discoverable using the Helmet. If all 12 shinies could be discovered using the Helmet, trust me, the Reward field would have been completed already! Reading something on SoE forum is not the same thing as actually doing the quest.Feldon30 18:17, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :::My apologies. I was going based on what was in the forums and a few stray reports. The original information as written wasn't clear either. The way it sounded they were not only discoverable *with* the helmet, but extremely difficult to find. The heading for the section of the 6 items that are difficult to find should not be labeled with "Missing" as that implies that they can't be found. If "missing" is indeed the best word to use then an explanation should be given stating that "missing" does not mean they can't be found in game. I truly am sorry I misunderstood what you were trying to accomplish with the article but it was extremely vague and unclear. As of yet we have no true hybrid collection quests until this one. I will refrain from editing this article until you're finished with what you plan to edit but please don't assume that there was any malicious intent. That couldn't be further from the truth. Please also understand that this is a wiki. There are bound to be overlapping edits as people work on the same quests.--Kodia 18:22, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I just hope you understood why I was frustrated by the change. I wrote the article and made my edits based on my experience in doing the quest in the game. You made your edit because of a vague comment made by a Sony dev in a thread on the forums. Were the roles reversed, I would have either logged into the game and tried it myself, or posted a question to the Discussion page. I always read Discussion pages and it's sad that so few articles have them, since the history of how an article is built is very interesting to me.Feldon30 18:51, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::::As for this specific issue, one page of the SoE forum thread you linked, has the dev saying "you have to dig deeper" to get the other items. Also, the quote "This collection is meant to be hard to complete....Just because it can't be finished in the first day doesn't make it broken" came only after D.I.R.T.Y. Phase 2 was pushed out to the TEST server. That strongly implies to me that the quest is not completable until after that point.Feldon30 18:51, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm going to login to the Test server here in a few minutes to see if the rest of the shinies have been unlocked or are otherwise can be acquired.Feldon30 18:46, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I found this new article at the EQ2 forums with input from the devs stating that half of the items for this collection are NOT presently in the game. http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=431944 Feldon30 21:10, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I am on Test now and more items are now dropping from purple shinies.Feldon30 21:55, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Thankyou for the confirmation and for checking further on test. I appreciate it.--Kodia 23:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Categories and Articles Your recent edits to the Category:Slash Commands were inappropriate. Please keep in mind that most category introductions are short descriptions designed to give minimum descriptions to make the alphabetic listing of the category make sense at its most basic level. In most cases it is not intended to include everything about a topic. Most categories with this type of short description have a link to an article that covers the topic in more detail. In this case, the article Slash Commands covers the topic. The description that you edited had this link in place, making your comments incorrect and poorly worded. Please remember to read a page fully before editing and please remember to keep your comments positive and on target for everyone at the wiki. Your edits have been very useful in the past. We'd like to see that continue. -- Admin Kodia 03:21, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :This is why I have not really bothered with eq2 Wiki lately and a lot of other people have left and moved on. This trivial BS and focus on getting one article "right" rather than improving the overall site. 90% of TSO pages are just Stubs which really says that management should think twice about how they are running the show before everyone leaves. People are tired of the focus here not being on getting content out there but rather trying to get every page categorized and "perfect". :So far, most of my experience on this site has been I'll FIX something, and then it's back-and-forth editing arguing about the layout of the content, not even the accuracy. I've posted a bunch of TSO stuff on Allakhazam and my edits were appreciated and did not immediately get the hack-and-slash treatment like they do here. :I have complained before about how useless the Category templates are on eq2i. They are a waste of time and effort to try to complete. Most of the categories on eq2i are a very confusing, poor presentation of the information. The Slash Commands category is a smattering of 8-9 slash commands in a nearly empty category. The whole page should be deleted and redirected to the Slash Commands article. I'm done.Feldon30 03:42, 31 January 2009 (UTC) We appreciate your opinion on this matter. It has never been the case that we have turned down information on the wiki. We recommend people add text where they can and other editors take up the baton of editing beyond that point. However, Categories are the bread an butter of any wiki, not just this one. There is a place for both categories and articles on this matter. You might be interested in reading Wikipedia's article on categories. We'll be sorry to see you go. Thankyou again for your opinion.--Kodia 04:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Transmuting Hello! I reverted your edits on the Transmuting, you did nothing wrong it was just to early. Since it only changed on the testserver atm. Please don't worry that your work is lost! Once the Expansion the article can be reverted to your last verion and it's ready. The only other problem is that we need to adjust some categories and articles (like recipe name change). Every piece of information that is there on the testserver is welcome, but the best way to have a decent overview on what needs to be changed would be that the new Information (of exstising articles) is in the talkpage or if it's a huge change then we should start a forum post about. -- 17:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC)